Pesadillas
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Algunas veces las pesadillas solo son representaciones distorsionadas de un hecho que marcó a una persona, otras son consideradas un sueño premonitorio. A Isabelle Lightwood eso le da un poco igual, mucho más cuando tiene a su guardián a su lado.


Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del mundo de Cazadores de Sombras me pertenece, todo es de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**PESADILLAS**.

* * *

_Oscuridad reinaba en el escenario de aquella irrealidad que poblaba la ciudad. Todo oscuro y las tinieblas, más negras que la noche, se deslizaban por las paredes. Las estrellas del cielo parecían apagarse al tener que ver aquel despliegue de maldad, al ser testigo de aquella invasión de impureza en la ciudad. Lejos se veía la luz de las llamas del fuego crepitante que lamían las paredes ahuyentando la oscuridad, pero no daban paz a las figuras que corrían de un lado para otro chillando, cayendo una tras otra por golpes provocados por las sombras que no podían ser distinguidas con aquella luz. _

_El fuego estaba aliado con las tinieblas. Juntos, lograban masacrar la ciudad y a los ciudadanos. Todos ellos corrían desamparados en la noche buscando a sus seres queridos e intentando ponerse a salvo, intentando salvar sus vidas sin recordar que habían sido educados para enfrentarse a ellos, siendo sacados de sus cómodos lechos por una terrible pesadilla que jamás creerían verídica; apenas podían creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo._

_Isabelle Lightwood no era la única que miraba con horror lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo, estaba mucho más preocupada en intentar averiguar qué eran aquellos sonidos que salían de su casa en Alacante. Entró, despacio, con su látigo refulgiendo en la oscuridad y creando más sombras, sombras susurrantes que parecían reírse de ella, y estas risas penetraban sus oídos provocando que el sudor gotease por su cuello._

_Sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados producto del miedo, miedo que ella nunca había sentido, pero que en aquella situación no podía evitar sentir. La madera crujía bajo sus pasos mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación de Max. Algo le decía que no debía entrar ahí, que debía dar la vuelta y huir, pero otra parte de su mente le instaba a seguir caminando y era aquella parte la que la estaba guiando, la que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos silenciosamente. _

_Agarró el picaporte y sintió la frialdad congelar cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su mano. Lo giró y abrió la puerta. Más oscuridad la recibió al entrar, pero, esta vez, estaba acompañada de un ambiente helado que provocó que su respiración crease vahos. Entró, siendo consciente de que no estaba sola, y caminó hacia la ventana donde la luz del fuego se reflejaba en el cristal._

_A mitad de camino, tropezó con algo y, al bajar la vista, vio el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano pequeño tirado en el suelo, como si se tratara de un muñeco de tela lanzado sin piedad. Las gafas estaban a su lado, rotas, y su cara mostraba una expresión de horror._

_El látigo de Isabelle retumbó en el suelo cuando lo dejó caer. Antes de que pudiera abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano una voz la detuvo._

—_Izzy, son daños colaterales que no estaban previstos —dijo aquella voz con sorna. Isabelle alzó la vista al marco de la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Allí, se encontraba Sebastian, pero sus ojos eran completamente negros y, de su espalda, salían un par de alas negras con sangre en sus plumas afiladas como cuchillos._

_La risa que soltó aquel ser reverberó en el corazón de la joven, así como el chillido que esta profirió._

* * *

—Ey, Izzy. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Simon adormilado mientras se limpiaba la baba de la comisura del labio. El grito de Isabelle le había despertado. La miro y vio que miraba la pared con los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. Fue consciente de la velocidad de su ritmo cardíaco, de su respiración acelerada y de que apretaba las sábanas con fuerza. Simon se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer en aquella situación, así que optó por lo que hacía con Clary cuando esta tenía miedo tras ver una película de terror.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y, con torpeza, atrajo el cuero de la chica hacia su pecho, dándose cuenta, tras el escalofrío de Izzy, de que él ya no tenía calor corporal. Sin embargo, cuando fue a alejarse esta lo evitó, agarrando con fuerza su camiseta y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Simon tragó saliva con fuerza y esperó pacientemente al que el corazón y la respiración de Isabelle se calmasen, mientras tanto acariciaba torpemente su cabello y miraba como ella tenía los ojos cerrados, incluso parecería dormida si no fuera por su ritmo cardíaco.

Minutos después, Isabelle respiró y, a regañadientes, se separó de Simon, dándole la espalda.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó el vampiro a lo que Izzy asintió rígidamente. Simon supo que se sentía impotente por tener pesadillas y, lo que es peor, porque quería superar aquel tema. Puede que él no fuera muy listo, pero sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había soñado Isabelle, principalmente porque había gritado el nombre de Sebastian antes de despertar —. Es humano sentir miedo.

Isabelle se giró para mirarle alzando una ceja.

—Yo no soy mundana y no tengo miedo —replicó a lo que Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que no seas una mundana, pero tienes sentimientos mundanos y el miedo es uno de ellos. No tienes que avergonzarte de sentirlo.

—Los sentimientos, sobre todo el miedo, paralizan a un nefilim. Un nefilim paralizado está muerto —replicó con dureza.

—¿No te has planteado el hecho de que, quizás, estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma?

—No.

—Entonces, según tú, ¿los nefilim no pueden sentir?

—No si quieren sobrevivir.

Simon miró con hastío a Isabelle. No se podía creer que fuera tan testaruda en algunos temas. A veces parecía que discutiera con una pared, aunque, de hecho, lo más seguro es que una pared le hiciera más caso. Estaba a punto de dar el tema por concluido cuando se le ocurrió una idea, algo que podría sacarla de quicio. Sonrió.

De un solo movimiento, logró arrinconar a Isabelle en el colchón, colocándose él encima de ella.

—Así que… —susurró Simon acercando los labios al oído de la joven —. Los nefilim no pueden sentir… Son como bloques de piedra ¿no?

Depositó un suave beso en el hueco debajo de la oreja provocando un escalofrío en Izzy. Notó el ritmo acelerado en la vena de su cuello y oyó como latía su corazón. Le costó bastante contenerse y sintió los colmillos arañando su labio.

Respiró un par de veces, alejando la sed de su mente, no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Dirigió sus labios a los de Izzy, acercándolos y rozándolos, pero sin permitirse besarla. Cuando ella los alzó para intentar atrapar los suyos, Simon los alejó con una sonrisa. Ella soltó un bufido.

—Te besaré si me dices que los nefilim pueden sentir y no hay nada malo en ello.

Isabelle le miró, enfadada, pero pudo observar que aquel desafío le gustaba aunque jamás lo diría.

—Jamás diré eso.

Simon sonrió y rozó, lentamente, de nuevo, sus labios el suficiente tiempo para que ella los alzara de nuevo cuando se alejara.

—Dilo —repitió el mismo proceso hasta que, harta de aquel jueguecito, Isabelle consiguiera colocarse encima de Simon y le besó.

Segundos después, se alejó de él sonriendo y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Los nefilim no sienten, es una debilidad que no se pueden permitir.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
